stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms
Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms is a punk rock band, created by Mario and Luigi that first premiered in "A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!". The band later reappeared in "Who is Scott Masterson?". The band was the focus of "Guess who's not invited...again". In Operation: Blind Storm, Evil Dane offered to be the band's manager, which Mario and Luigi accepted (they were bribed with coins) and later created "Let the Goombas Hit the Floor." In the episode "JMK FOREVER!", they return to create an original song. History The band first begun when Mario and Luigi decided to create a band after a short couple of auditions they get Wario and Waluigi in the band. After becoming a great success Mario randomly decides to quit, saying that it was fun at the time, but it is now getting boring and the others do the same. The band was later brought back by Scott Masterson who set up a concert kicking out Wario and Waluigi, who then set up their own band, Tommy Fungus and the Dungeons with Walgina and FedEx. However, the new band quickly breaks up after Wario discovers that they stink during their first rehearsal. Ash and Link are put into JMK, and UPS replaces Mario as singer when he falls in. Despite having their Instruments stolen by Tommy Fungus and The Dungeons' ex-members, the concert was successful and ownership of the band went to Donkey Kong and Brock. Later on, the band becomes an a Capella group with DK replacing Link, who was sick, while Scott unsuccessfully tries to regain ownership of the band. A man named Evil Dane offers to manage Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. Mario and Luigi are not reluctant to allow this, remembering what happened when Scott Masterson was in charge of the band, but they accept as soon as Dane offers them "five million coins." They begin recording their take on Fireflies, called Fireballs; however, Evil Dane doesn't like the song, and suggests they do a "death metal" song instead. This leads to the creation of Let the Goombas Hit the Floor, a parody of Drowning Pool's Bodies. They leave the studio, leaving Dane to edit the video. Later, Donkey Kong (who now seems to manage the band) and the band are sued for copyright infringement by the Universal Music Group. To combat this, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi create their new song called "Mario's Princess is in Another Castle," as well as a music video, and release it on YouTube. It is extremely popular, getting over 20,000,000 views on the first week. However, tension begins to rise between the band members and Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms ends up breaking up for good. Members Season One *Mario - Lead singer, bass guitarist *Luigi - Drummer *Wario - Acoustic guitarist *Waluigi - Keyboarder , Ash, Link, and UPS]] Season Two *UPS - Replacement lead singer *Luigi - Back-up singer *Ash - Back-up singer *Link - Back-up singer Season Three *Mario - Lead singer *Luigi - Back-up singer , Luigi, Donkey Kong, and Ash in the Lost Episode]] *Ash - Back-up singer *Donkey Kong - Back-up singer ''Operation: Blind Storm *Mario - Lead singer *Luigi - Lead singer *Wario - Keyboardist *Snake - Bass guitarist Season Four ]] *Mario - Lead singer, bass guitarist, co-writer, music video director *Luigi - Drums *Wario - Acoustic guitarist *Waluigi - Keyboarder, writer *Ness - Recording manager Managers *Scott Masterson (formerly) *Evil Dane (formerly) *Donkey Kong Songs *Mario's Princess is in Another Castle'' - JMK Forever (Stupid Mario Brothers: Season 4 - Episode 52, original song) *''All the Wrong Moves'' - parody of All the Right Moves by One Republic. *''Fireballs'' - parody of Fireflies by Owl City. *''Let the Goombas Hit the Floor'' - parody of Bodies by Drowning Pool. *''Good Video Games'' - parody of (Head Over Heels) by Tears For Fears (Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie) *''I'm Stomping on Goombas'' - parody of Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves.* *''Mushroom Kingdom Girls'' - parody of California Girls by The Beach Boys. * *''You're a Plumber'' - parody of All Star by Smash Mouth. *''Games Are Our One Desire'' - parody of We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel. *''Like a Plumber'' - parody of Like a Virgin by Madonna. *''You Toss Me Right Round'' - parody of You Spin Me Record (Like a Record) by Dead or Alive. (Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie) *''Smells Like Bowser'' - parody of Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. *''All You Need is Gloves'' - parody of All You Need is Love by The Beatles. * *''Trapped in the Green Pipe'' - (likely) parody of Trapped in the Closet by R Kelly. * *''Do the Buttstomp - (likely) parody of (Do) The Hustle by Van McCoy. * *''Plumber's Paradise - ''parody of 'Gangster's Paradise ''by Coolio.* *''Just Plunge It'' - (likely) parody of Beat It by Michael Jackson.* *''64 Pixels to Reach my Heart''* *''For the Longest Time'' - Originally by Billy Joel** *''Pumped Up Games'' - parody of Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People *[[Go Nintendo Style|Go Nintendo Style]] - parody of Gangnam Style by Psy. (* These songs were shown on the track list for JMK's first album in "A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!" but were never made into actual songs. However, Mushroom Kingdom Girls and I'm Stomping on Goombas were performed for a short bit.) (** This song is a personal favorite of Rich's, one of his pre-''Stupid Mario Brothers'' videos features him singing an adaptation called Graduate on Time. It is also the only song which is performed in its original, unaltered version in the series). Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Category:Groups Category:Bands Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Operation: Blind Storm